


The other Claus

by underworldqueen13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Promises, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rapid weight gain, Stress Baking, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weight Gain, Weird Plot Shit, chubby loki, magical transformation, magical weight gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Loki gulped as the other man grabbed his hand. Everything was making sense now. It only took 500 years for this day to come but now that it had, Loki found himself unable to accept it.Orin exchange for learning some of his magic, Loki has a huge debt to payWARNING!!! This will eventually become a weight gain story as it progresses
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as needed and I hope to update this one often. I sat on this idea for a month before figuring out how to make it work. Let me know if you like it.

"Brother are you well?" 

Loki looked at Thor from his desk. Books and boxes of gears were stacked around him. Thor had never know Loki to tinker with gadgets but for almost a month, he sat in his study, painstakingly piecing together the contraption on his desk.

"I'm fine brother. Just working on something. Now if you're going to stand there watching, how about you hand me that paint set next to you. By tomorrow this will be ready and I'll be able to deliver it.

Deliver? Was Loki up to his old tricks again? Was this device a weapon of some sort? Something Thor should alert the other avengers of? As if seeing his concern, Loki spoke up.

"It's not a weapon Thor. I've come too far to risk your trust and my safety for something like that. If you don't believe me, you can come with me when I deliver it."

*********************************************************

It was early the next morning when Loki wrangled Thor out of bed. He was already dressed, a bright blue box tucked under his arm. Something seemed off about the entire scene. His shoulder length hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. Strands of silver and black framing Loki's face.  
That was new. Even for a god, Loki was too young to be graying. Was his magic failing? Was his brother hiding illness? Thor had no time to question it as Loki pushed him out the door.

"Come now Thor I have to deliver this before anyone sees. We haven't got all day."

Loki snapped his fingers and the room around them faded away. Before then was a neatly organized desk in a spacious office. Thor was familiar with this room.

"Why are we in Mrs. Potts office? Won't the security alert her of our arrival?"

"If you keep quiet we won't be noticed. Just make sure no one is coming while I leave the package." 

Thor nodded and watched the door. A few people passed the hallway but no one came near. Maybe they hadn't been noticed like Loki said. In another minute Loki was finished and grabbing Thor's arm to leave. 

"Come let's get some breakfast. My treat Thor."

*************************************************

Pepper slid quietly into her office with her Stark pad and morning coffee. The moment she looked around she realized something was different. She looked to her desk and noticed the neat box placed beside her computer.

"Friday do you know who this is from?"

"My scanners did not report anything or anyone in the office today or the last 24 hours. I've scanned the box and detect no danger but the contents are mechanical in nature."

Mechanical… it's probably a gift from Tony. Who else would address it to Mrs. Virginia Potts-Stark? But it wasn't her birthday or anniversary. Tony hadn't made her angry so why had he left her a present? Curiosity overtook her as she opened the note attached. It's message confused her even more.

Dear Mrs. Potts,  
Sometimes when we mess up, there's no true way to fix it. Sometimes it's the little things that build the bridge to redemption. It took me time, and alot of research but hopefully this small gift is proof that there's still some good in the world.

The letter wasn't signed and left no clues as to who left it. She unwrapped the box and gasped as she pulled the contents out. In her hands was a small delicately painted music box. She hadn't realized that she was crying until the door swung open and she saw Tony's worried look."

"Pep what's wrong? Are you hurt? Friday said you were in distress."

This had to be from Tony. It was the music box her grandmother had given her the very last Christmas they were together. She remembered Tony holding it in shaking hands while he cleaned up from the chitauri invasion. He felt guilty for breaking it. Claiming it happened when he was trying to talk Loki down. He promised he'd learn to fix it but that was years ago. His "sudden arrival" to her office practically gave the secret away.

"Tony how did you do it? It even plays the same lullaby."

Tony looked at her in confusion. What was Pepper going on about? A lullaby?

"I'm a little confused here. What are we talking about?"

She placed the music box in his hands. His eyes went wide as he gazed on it. He didn't make this. He tried several times to get it right but then somehow, he lost the pieces and didn't have the heart to tell Pepper.

"Pep as much as I'd like to take the credit for this, I didn't make it. The pieces were trashed and what I had left, I may have misplaced. So as amazing as this mystery gift is, it's not from me."

They looked at each other in silence. Who else would have known about the music box? 

"Friday give our favorite sorcerer a call I think there's something weird going on here."

************************************

Thor couldn't help the look of disbelief on his face. And he had the feeling neither could the restaurant staff. Since arriving for breakfast, Loki had practically eaten his weight in food. 

"I'm really not sure what's gotten into me. I was absolutely starving today. Perhaps my magic needed some energy." Well let's be on our way. I have some work to do back home."

Loki paid the tab and left a handsome tip for their waitress. Thor was getting worried about his brother again. If he wouldn't tell him he was ill, perhaps there was someone who could tell him how to tell.

"You go ahead brother. I've got some business of my own to attend to. Safe travels."

Loki snapped his fingers once again and appeared in the center of his room.

"You're starting to worry that soft hearted brother of yours. Have you figured out what's going on yet?"

Loki jumped at the sudden voice behind him. A shorter man in a brown suit sat in his soft reclining chair. A book in his hand.

"Dudley what in Odin's name are doing in my house?"

"I'll take that as a no. Come on then snap your fingers, He wants to see you. Time to call in that favor."

Loki gulped as the other man grabbed his hand. Everything was making sense now. It only took 500 years for this day to come but now that it had, Loki found himself unable to accept it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of chapters. The holiday season got the better of me. Here's to a productive 2020

"And you're sure no one else was here?"

Stephen looked around the room puzzled. There was no sign of anyone entering the room on the cameras. They simply watched as a small package suddenly appeared on the desk. 

"It looks like the footage was cut but there is absolutely no tampering in the data. Either someone flawlessly hacked my system, which I doubt, or there is magic at work here. So help me out here Dumbledore, do your thing and check for magical residue or something."

Tony was insistent that magic had to be involved. No one could sneak into Tony's building any other way. Stephen checked the entire room. What he found had him just as confused.

"Well I am detecting magic but it's from weeks ago. Possibly Asgardian but there's another form of magic underneath it that's unusual. It's like its purposefully hiding among older magic. Do you think Loki or Thor would be responsible for this gift?"

Pepper shook her head. No one else knew about the music box. It couldn't be them

"Well this is one mystery I won't be able to solve for you Stark. Maybe someone will reveal it in time. But considering there's no danger, and no one is hurt, just leave it alone."

"Stephen we both know Tony Stark won't leave anything alone. I'll figure this out if it takes the rest of my life."

***************************************************************

Loki took a deep breath before snapping his fingers. The room around them slowly faded again to a haze of cold, snowy white. He could feel the snowflakes landing on his face, a welcomed change from the slightly warmer April weather he'd been enduring at home.

"Bet the snows a nice sight for you huh Loki?"

Dudley shook the light dusting from his shoulders and grabbed Loki's arm.

"As much as you'd like to take in the cool temps, we've got a meeting to get to. Follow the light posts to the castle. I have to check in with the boss."

In an instant, Dudley was gone and Loki was left standing alone in the snow. As instructed, he followed the lights. At the end of the path stood a large castle. Shimmering in the snowbank like one of Asgards golden palaces. Steam billowed from it's tops and the wind swept the landscape with a sweet and wonderful smell. It had certainly changed since he'd last been this far North. Loki wondered if the mortals knew if such a beautiful place existed.

"They only dream of it Loki. Had they know it was real, it wouldn't be like this."

A small girl sat in the snow beside a lamp post. Her brunette hair in pigtails flopped with her every move. 

"Grandpa Dudley said you were coming today. He said you finished the first task. Want me to take you to Mr. Claus? He's probably waiting for you."

Taken aback, Loki agreed for her to lead him through the castle.   
The inside of the castle was even more stunning than the outside. The walls were decorated with large tapestries of gold and red. Workers bustling through the halls made it seem almost like a small village inside instead of a castle.

"This way Loki, it's easy to get lost in here."

The girl, who hadn't even introduced herself yet, pulled him past the main hall and up the stairs. Eagerly she led him down halls until they stopped at large golden door. 

"Boss he's here! I brought him like Grandpa Dudley asked. Do I got the job? Am I ready?"

As she pushed the door open, Loki stood face to face with an old friend. His beard and white hair hanging down past his shoulders. He was almost as tall as Loki and at least twice his size. If he didn't know better, he could get that he was even larger than Thor. His eyes lit up with a childlike brightness and in moments, he was embracing Loki.

"Hello Nicholas, it's been too long. How is this all possible? I thought you were…"

"Mortal? Yes but when I stepped down as sorcerer supreme to find an even greater meaning to life, I was gifted the immortality and power to do so."

Loki's eyes widened. "You resigned as sorcerer supreme? But you were so gifted. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the mage I am today. 

"I admit I was right for the job, but the job wasn't right for me. I needed to use my magic to change the world as well as protect it. So I took the advice of a young apprentice I had."

"Be more than what the world wants you to be. Be the extraordinary and fantastical that they don't believe." Muttered Loki. "I told you that when I first met you. My advice gave you the idea to become a toymaker?"

"You know it's so much more than that. I bring magic to those who week it, hope to those who need it, and now I'm bringing meaning to someone who seems to have lost it."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce opened the door to find a very anxious god on the doorstep. Thor, usually in high spirits with a cheerful smile, looked lost.

"Thor, I wasn't expecting you. Did you need something? "

"I need medical advice perhaps you can help me."

He led Thor into the apartment. He learned long ago that simply reminding everyone he wasn't that kind of doctor was pointless. Instead he learned what he could to answer basic questions. Is this contagious? Should I be concerned about this? Simple things.

"What are your symptoms Thor? Fever? fatigue?"

Thor looked over in surprise. 

"The problem is my brother. He's been acting strangely, been more relaxed. This morning I noticed his hair beginning to gray and his appetite is beginning to rival mine."

Everything Thor listed off seemed perfectly normal to Bruce. Maybe he was too young to be graying, even for a God, but maybe Loki was finally adjusted to life on Earth.

"So he's been eating more, it's not like he's got a weight problem. Maybe a bit underweight but he's not human, he's a Frost giant. As for the relaxed behavior? I'd think that's the opposite of a problem. Seems to me that he's just found his comfort zone. But tell me, what do you think is wrong with him?"

Thor had seen Loki with all manner of illnesses and poisons. There was a flu-like illness Frost Giants could get but when it afflicted Loki in the past, he was grumpy and feverish. He remembered Loki being like this only once.

"I'm worried my brother may be with child. And if he is, I would like to know."

Bruce's eyes widened. 

"Pregnant? I think that's a bit much Thor. Perhaps it's just something else."

"Perhaps it is but his behavior concerns me. I will keep an eye on him. Thank you for your time and reassurance Bruce. I could very well be overreacting."

************************

"I haven't lost my meaning Nicholas. That's far from the truth! I just…. Just…...never truly found it."

Nicholas stopped in his place, frowning. He knew the young God had struggled in the past to find himself. Hearing such a defeated admission, proved just how rough the world had been to him.

"Loki you're so much more than you think. Deep down there's a part of you that believes that. It's time to prove it. Don't be what everyone expects."

Loki nervously looked towards the fireplace. He forgot how well Nicholas knew him. Aside from Thor, he was probably Loki's only friend. Someone who he could always depend on to support him. 

"What do you need Nicholas? Or I guess what I have to ask is what do I need."

"I need a vacation. I love what I do but as I get older, it gets harder. Me and Dudley have been doing this for a long time. Dudley has an advantage on me, he has Lisa his granddaughter to take his place. If I need a stand in, I need someone who can control the magic it takes for the job. I need a worthy magic wielder. I need you to make the run this year."

Nicholas and Loki discussed the situation for hours with Lisa and Dudley both listening in. The job was a big undertaking but Nicholas would be carrying some of the workload. Dudley would stay with his boss while Loki would be training the next in line.

"Now a few things before you agree to this. Despite everything I've tried, kids still know who I am. I've gone in disguise and still I'll get a small child whispering their hopes to me. I've never transferred my magic before but there is a chance that it will take a toll on your physique. You're glamour spells may prove useless. No doubt you realized that with your hair?"

Loki was silent. He knew he could handle the magic,of that he was doubtless. The image of good and innocence that Nicholas represented, Loki feared he would destroy it. He didn't want to let him down.

"I will try. I'm not sure I can be anything like you Nicholas. My hands are stained with my sins but if you believe I can do it, I'll try."

"I don't simply want you to be me. Loki I want you to do this in the way only you can. I want you to be everything you are. I know you can do it. And I'll be proud of your work come December 26. Until then, it's time to get to work. Lisa will be over at the end of the month with your lists and mail."

As he grabbed Nicholas' outstretched hand, he felt the spark of magic course through him. Now he just had to explain it to Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the angst comes in

When Loki returned home, Thor was surprisingly absent. It gave him time to figure out how to explain he was part timing as a magical toymaker. Every time he thought about it, he felt nervous and overwhelmed. Within the hour, the stress got the better of him and he was currently in the kitchen cooking. 

It was almost dark when Thor finally made it home. He could see steam billowing from the chimney and the smell of sweets in the air. Loki was clearly baking, a sign that he was under some stress. Combined with Loki's recent behavior, Thor was now worried again. The worry was only made worse when he found Loki.

Loki was reclined in his chair, surrounded by empty trays and plates. He was rubbing his now bloated stomach and quietly belching into his hand. 

"So this was the work you had to do brother? What have you done?"

Loki tilted his head towards Thor. Despite obvious discomfort, he seemed peaceful. He ceased his ministrations long enough to lazily stretch. The shirt he was wearing rode up past his stomach revealing red streaks peaking from the too tight pants.

"Well if I'm going to be handling twice the magic, I'm preparing for it on my own terms. What better way than to enjoy some fresh sweets."

Thor knelt next to the chair. Loki declaring he was carrying extra magic only meant what he feared was true.

"Congratulations brother. When shall we expect the arrival of your heir?"

Loki let out a strong laugh, his stomach shaking just slightly. He rested a hand on Thor's shoulder before sitting up in his chair.

"Thor I'm not pregnant. Though as of late I certainly look it. Better than that, I've been asked to stand in while Nicholas takes a holiday. I'll be doing the kids toy delivery this year."

**********************

Once Loki cleaned up and changed into better fitting clothes, he sat down to explain his position to Thor. He was as clear as he could be but when he finally opened the floor to his brother for questions, he regretted it.

"Brother are you sure you are well? I have it on strong authority that your friend Nicholas is simply a myth. A story the mortals made up to persuade kids to behave. The toys are always left by parents or other adults when the children are asleep. Now truthfully I need you to tell me what is happening. Are you ill? Did your magic backfire and leave you with an incurable side effect?"

"Brother I'm not sure where you got your information but I assure you Nicholas is very real. If you don't believe me, I will take you to see him. He was a sorcerer supreme before he devoted his life to helping children. After 500 years he needs a rest. The job is taking its toll and he believes I can fill his shoes. I'll get to use the sleigh, make toys, even read the letters from the ki-"

"Loki enough!!"

Thor's voice stopped Loki mid sentence. His concern now boiling to frustration.

"I don't know what you think you're doing or trying to do but you Loki, are a God. You do not make toys, you do not know a Nicholas Claus and it's time to stop playing these foolish pranks. The only person that you're fooling is yourself. I will take you to the healers tomorrow to discover the root of this madness and that will be the end of it. No more building, no leaving mysterious gifts and absolutely no more stuffing yourself with midgardian treats. You're a prince, act like it."

The next morning as promised, Thor took Loki to the healers. They did everything but found nothing wrong. 

"His magic does seem significantly stronger than usual and it would explain his excessive amount of food intake but it seems the prince is perfectly fine your highness. Perhaps the midgardian healers can help him. Their advances in mental healing may prove successful."

Loki was quiet and secluded for the reminder of the week. After several discussions with his friends, Thor decided to take Loki to New York for further testing.

"Brother this isn't necessary. I'm not crazy, why can't you just trust me?"

"because I've talked with Bruce and Strange both. Nicholas Claus was never a sorcerer supreme, he lived hundreds of years ago but has since passed on. He was a mortal with a dream to care for this realms children. We're all concerned that you're suffering from what Bruce called an identity crisis. Usually they're harmless but left alone can get out of hand. Believe me this is all for the best."

He couldn't help the tears streaming down his face as Thor pulled him along through the tower. He could feel eyes on him as he was lead to the common area.

"Bruce is downstairs with Tony. Sit here quietly and don't go anywhere."

Loki sat quietly in the room. He was hoping someone would understand him. But if Thor didn't believe him, who would?

"Hi Mr. Loki," came a small voice behind the couch. "Why are you crying?"

Morgan sat next to Loki, a pad of paper in her hands. There were notes and drawings covering the front page, almost like a pattern or design plan.

"Hello Morgan. I guess I'm crying because I'm sad. Why else would you cry?"

She pondered a moment before responding.

"Well when mommy gets really happy she cries. And Wong cries when he laughs but only when it's really funny. Oh and when uncle Steve cuts onions he cries alot too!"

The thought of Steve cutting onions and crying gave Loki a giggle. He didn't think coming to the tower would benefit him, but perhaps he was wrong.

"Morgan what do you know about Nicholas Claus?"

"You mean santa? He's great. He's got lots of names too. Like Kris Kringle, and saint Nick. Last year I wanted a sewing machine for Christmas and he got it for me. Now I can make presents for Christmas this year."

Names. That's why they couldn't find Nicholas in the records. He used a different name when becoming sorcerer supreme. It wasn't unusual to have multiple names. It protected against older magic.

"Morgan you're a genius. I'll make sure you get the dressform for Christmas this year. If my brother comes back, tell him I went to prove myself."

Morgan nodded confusingly. Loki patted her on the head and disappeared.

*************

Thor and Bruce followed Tony to the common area. Morgan at quietly drawing something on her paper. Loki was nowhere to be found.

"Morgan sweetie, did you see Loki in here? He's supposed to be taking some tests with me and Bruce."

Morgan sat her paper down. Looked the three over and carefully spoke.

"He was sad, so I tried to cheer him up. He asked me about Santa and got really happy. He said he was going to prove himself. He also promised me the dressform I want. Do you think he meant the big one? So I can make that gift for Mr. Barnes?"

Thor scrubbed his face with his hands. He hoped Loki would listen for once. Instead he roped a child into his delusion. But what did he mean about proving himself? Something had to convince him to leave.

"Morgan what did my brother say? Did you say anything to him?"

Thor was desperate to find Loki. Even if it was only to kill him for making him worry.

"I told him about Santa. I said he had lots of other names. And told him about my sewing machine. Is Mr Loki sad because he's in trouble?" 

"Hey Morgan, why don't you go give uncle Clint a makeover? Tell him he has no choice."

Morgan excitedly ran from the room, a devilish look on her face. Thor waited for her to leave before raising his voice.

"We need to find him before he hurts someone. Or himself. I'll check back home, Stark try the city, Bruce would you stay here if he comes back?"

Tony called a few extra people to help the search. Peter would look in Brooklyn, Steve and Bucky in the Bronx. Stephen was checking to see if Loki may have traveled to other realms. They would find him somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Wong wandered the halls of the sanctum, checking every room. He knew Stephen was out but had the feeling he wasn't alone. Finally in the library there was noise. Books stacked up on the desk and floor.

"I just organized those books yesterday," he sighed. "Trying to find Loki still?"

Loki peered from around the pile of books. Wong noticed his face looked a bit Fuller

"Let me guess, my brother sent everyone out looking for me because I'm crazy? Why am I not surprised."

Wong watched as Loki went back to his studying. He noticed the small snack bowl beside him.

"How did you even get in here? Stephen or I would have detected your magic."

"Because it wasn't my magic I used. I used the magic Nicholas lent me. I can come and go anywhere without detection. How else do you think he gets in the houses?"

He saw the determination in Loki's face as he closed the book and sat it in the pile. He knew Thor was worried but this didn't seem like the behavior of a madman.

"You really are telling the truth aren't you?"

Loki looked up at Wong. Aside from Morgan, he seemed to be the only person who believed him.

"If I could prove that Nicholas was a sorcerer supreme, then maybe everyone would believe me. But he didn't use that name. He used a different name. If only I could find it."

Wong picked up a second book and opened it. He gave a knowing smile to Loki.

"Perhaps a second set of eyes would be helpful.

*********

Almost three hours later and both Wong and Loki were getting tired. They'd looked through almost a hundred books. Loki was ready to give up when Wong jumped from his seat. 

"I found him! Right here."

He shoved the book at Loki and pointed to a brief paragraph.

"Kaledu Senelia after two years, resigned as sorcerer supreme to become an ambassador for the hope and love of the world's children. He was given the privilege of using the time stone once a year and to date is the only being trusted to do so."

Loki went pale. There was absolutely no way that anyone would allow him to use the time stone let alone look at it.

"Is that going to be a problem for you?" Wong questioned. "I can try to advocate for you with Strange. He may listen to me if I'm persistent."

Before Loki could thank him, cloak came soaring through the room ahead of Strange and Thor. All three stopping in front of Loki and Wong.

"Loki where have you been!? I told you to stay put. Everyone was out looking for you! Why do I find you here and better yet why didn't you tell us!?" Thor pointed angrily at Wong. Loki handed Thor the book with excitement.

"I'm sorry brother but I had to show you the truth. Right there, we found Nicholas he was a sorcerer supreme. He didn't go by Nicholas, he has so many other names. I don't know why I didn't think about that before."

Thor grabbed the book and threw it to the floor. He grabbed Loki roughly by the arm and pulled him forward.

"Thor you're hurting me let go pl-"

"Quiet Loki! We are going back to the tower and if I have to, I'll lock you in a cell for your own good. Of all the people to bring into this, Stark's child and now a skilled magician. You dissapont me Loki."

Loki couldn't help the tears. He wasn't trying to dissapoint his brother. He wanted to show everyone just how different he really was. As they left the room, Stephen picked up the book and read it. His eyes widened before running after the two.

"Thor stop! He's the truth."

Loki looked back at him, a hint of hope in his red puffy eyes.

"Strange my brother is not well. Surely you don't honestly believe this fantasy too."

"Thor since I've been sorcerer, I've been requested to pass off the time stone at midnight of December 24th. It goes to whom we refer to as a prime elder. Come the morning of the 25th, I have it back. We don't disclose that to anyone so the only other person to know would in fact be Nicholas. Loki, if you're telling the truth and gain possession of the time stone; I hold you responsible. Misuse it and I'll deal with you. Don't make me regret this."

Thor huffed and lead a distraught Loki back to the tower. He was begining to tire of this prank. He violently shoved him onto a chair and called for Bruce.

"Loki what happened? Are you hurt?"

Bruce was looking at the large bruises wrapped around Loki's arm. He quietly stared at Thor before speaking.

"I'm not sick or crazy. Strange believes me, he found proof. Honest this isn't a joke."

Loki began sobbing and burying his face in his hands. Bruce looked uncomfortable as Thor desperately tried to stop him.

"Loki you're being childish. Cease the tears and let's go."

"Hold up I think I know a way to prove Loki is telling the truth. " Bruce looked Loki in the eyes. "What did I ask for for Christmas at age 8?"

Loki thought for a moment. After a pause, he spoke.

"You asked for something that is hard to give. You asked to get away from your father. He was violent and abusive. You wanted the pain to stop. You got the next best thing: a tree house with an escape door and a padlock for your room. You hid the lock for nights your father was angry and instead of using it for your room, gave it to your mother to protect her. I only wish we could do more."

Bruce was silent. He'd never told anyone that. Not even his friends knew that story.

"He's not lying Thor. Somehow, your brother really is Santa Claus."


End file.
